Broken Ties
by FernandoAuditore94
Summary: Set during Ultimatum. Just after arriving Paris, Jason Bourne runs into a teenager who is on the run from Blackbrair. Who is he? And which is his relation to Bourne and his past? Jason/Nicky.


**Broken Ties**

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Target**

_(A/N: I don't own __anything having to do with Jason Bourne_. Sorry if anyone find any mistakes, english isn't my original language)

Paris, France

The night sky was clear and calm. In the city below, people walked the streets with coats on and carefree. The french capital was shining in the middle of the night, oblivious to what was to occur in one of its streets.

"I hate the cold." muttered a teenager with short dark-hair by the name of Nate Miller, while walking down a relatively empty street.

Nate was 17-years-old, he was wearing dark blue jeans, a pair white sneakers and a blue t-shirt below a black leather jacket. Nate was walking back to boarding school in which he studied, and which he had gone since his uncle entering a hospital. He was born in the US, but his parents got divorced and he moved with his father to Paris. The bad thing is that his father had died a log time ago and he never met his mother. Right then, he was living with his uncle, about to turn eighteen and finish high school. The only thing that actually worried him was the health of his uncle, earlier that day, he had suffered a heart attack and was taken to emergency. He was his only known family, so the worry was killing him.

Nate was so distracted thinking about the matter that he did not noticed a black USV following him from afar. A second USV appeared around a corner in front of him, also unnoticed. When Nate finally noticed the two vehicules, both had parked in front and behind of him. Two men got out from the vehicules, one from each USV, both armed.

"_This can't be good._" Nate thought as the two men approached him.

* * *

(3 hours later)

Jason Bourne came out of the train which had taken him from St. Petersburg to Paris. The platform was almost empty, obviously, considering it was early morning. He couldn't sleep, not after all that had happened only six weeks before, the memory of Marie's death haunted him like a ghost. Jason shook his head to pull out those thoughts of his mind, she would not have wanted him regretting her death by all his life, but it was hard to move on. He had to go see Marie's brother, and tell him what had happened to his sister.

Jason walked out of the train station to the Parisian streets, he will go to see Marie's brother at noon, for the moment he had to rest. He walked through the streets looking for a place to spend the night. Not long after that he saw something in a nearby alley, two armed men were chasing a teenager of 17-years-old, and they didn't look or act like policemen.

"_Treadstone._" Jason thought as he began to make a plan in his mind.

* * *

Nate was running down the alley with the agents not far behind him, he had managed to escape from them when they tried to subdue him earlier, but those guys were very persistents. However, what the hell they wanted with him?

Nate turned a corner and knocked down some boxes, hoping to hinder his pursuers, before he continued to run down the alley. One of the agents stumbled upon the boxes and fell to the ground, but the second one managed to dodge them and continued to pursue him. Nate stopped as soon as he noticed that he had reached a dead-end, with the agent approaching him, his eyes desperately searched the place looking for an escape route. Finally, his eyes saw a door not far to his left and without wasting more time he ran to it and opened the door, closing it behind him and continued to ran to a staircase.

The dark-haired teenager managed to reach the roof, which was apparently empty, with no one in sight. Nate sighed with relief, but then someone grabbed him from behind and knocked him to the ground with his back against the floor. Raising his eyes, he saw a blond-haired man standing beside him pointing a gun at him.

"Get up!" shouted the man.

He grabbed his jacket and forced him to get up from the floor. Nate tried to hit the man in the face with a fist, but he grabbed the fist and twisted it, then the man hit his stomach with his knee and shoved him against the wall, holding the gun against the back of his head. The two agents that had chased him on the alley, entered the roof.

"Call the french branch, we got him." said the blond-haired man.

But suddenly, a dark-haired man appeared on the access door to the roof and hit one of the agents in the face and then knocked him down to the floor, also knocking the agent out. The other agent pointed his gun at the man, but before he could shoot, the man grabbed the arm that held the gun and push it aside, making the agent fail the shooting. Then he hitted the agent on the stomach with his knee, making him drop his gun and fall to the ground.

The blond-haired man turned and pointed his gun to the dark-haired one, but Nate took the opportunity to hit him on the face with his elbow. This also gave the man the opportunity to knock the blond one out, also making him drop his gun and fall unconscious.

"Thanks." said Nate.

The man looked at him for a moment and then lifted both guns from the floor of the roof.

"Take this." said the man giving Nate one of the guns "You will need it."

The man motioned him to follow him. Nate followed the man to the staircase.

"What the hell want those guys with me?" asked the teenager.

"I was about to ask you the same." answered the man.

"Who are you, by the way?"

"Jason Bourne, and you?"

"Nate Miller."

Both remained silent as they descended the stairs to the ground floor. Once they reached the second floor, Jason motioned Nate to slow the pace. The former Treadstone agent approached to a nearby window overlooking the alley, Nate looked over his shoulder to see through the window.

"It's clear, if we hurry we may be able to-"

"It's not clear." Jason interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look over there." Jason motioned to a vehicle behind a corner "They are waiting for us to come out."

Then two more agents got out of the vehicule, armed.

"Seems that they already noticed it." commented Nate.

"Lets find another way out." said Jason.

Jason and Nate turned away and walked down a corridor, both silent as they walked. Not long after, they found another staircase in the opposite side of the building and managed to get to the ground floor. Jason took a look at the street in front of the building through a window and after proving it was safe he motioned Nate to approach. Both left the building through the front door and disappeared into the crowd in the Parisian streets.

* * *

New York City, USA

"The agents lost the target." said one of the coordinators in the Blackbrair operations room.

Noah Vosen growled in frustration. How hard could be subdue a 17-years-old teenager?

"Dammit." He cursed "Find him, Miller can't be allowed to escape."

"Someone helped him." Said Ray Wills, Vosen's deputy.

"Isn't it obvious?"

In one of the projected screens and a file with a photography of Nate and all his records.

"Send some agents to watch over Miller's apartament and his room at the boarding school, also send another ones to get Miller's uncle, I want the old man out of the way." Said Vosen.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hope you liked it, a bit short, but it is only chapter one. As I said, english is not my original language but I'm good at it so I decided to give it a try. Please review.

Until the next chapter.


End file.
